


【奇杰】H练笔

by ssgray3



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssgray3/pseuds/ssgray3
Summary: 奇犽在17岁那年实现了他的愿望原来他和小杰是两情相悦
Relationships: 奇犽x小杰
Kudos: 22





	【奇杰】H练笔

小杰倚在桌面上，胳膊抱紧覆在他上面的奇犽。两人赤裸的下体沾染不少体液，表明这场性事进行一段时间了。小杰的穴口因为过度使用而赤红充血，湿润嫩穴含着粗长的阴茎，奇犽一摆腰他就被顶的上下颠簸。

小杰下身悬空，两腿也紧圈着奇犽的腰。这种不安定的体势让他只能抱紧奇犽，犹如无处着力的浮萍。每次奇犽挺腰都会使小杰发出夹杂着欢愉苦楚的呻吟，两人结合处发出黏腻水响，之前射进去的体液被插出不少。

原本是欢愉占上峰，但是已经高潮几次的小杰力气渐渐耗尽，胳膊，腰和腿无处不酸软，可奇犽体力比他好，射在他里面两次仍不见疲态，小杰却没办法跟他抗议，因为每次的挣扎或求饶都让奇犽更变本加厉折腾他。

从来对小杰百依百顺的奇犽，唯独在做爱时没有一点宽容，而小杰也知道奇犽在上床以外总会对他妥协，便在性事中极其乖顺，予取予求。虽然是这样，可是——

“奇，奇犽…真的，不行了，呜呜…”

小杰终于还是忍不住哭了出来。

奇犽托着小杰沾满体液的湿滑臀部，把他从桌上抱起来，因为体重原因小杰一下子把体内的肉棒吞得更深，本来身和心都忽悠一下悬空，又受到这一下深而重的插入，眼泪啪嗒滚落在奇犽的颈间和胸口，可惜没法打动他。

奇犽抱着小杰坐向身后的宽敞躺椅，让他分开两腿跨坐在自己身上。一开始小杰任由奇犽掐着他的腰让小穴上下吞吐硬挺的阴茎，但奇犽拍打了下他的臀肉，被肉道抽搐着夹紧时舒服得微微眯眼，看向骑在他身上的小杰，“不是想快点结束吗，让我射出来就放过你。”

已经被肏了个把小时的小杰为了快点做完，听话的开始自己上下摆腰，被长时间疼爱的全身绵软的小杰吃力地含着肉棒起伏，不小心腰抬高了，阴茎差点从肉穴里滑出来，奇犽掰开小杰臀瓣，向上挺腰狠狠插回去，干得小杰猛地仰头，全身浮出一层汗，大脑仿佛融化了，要不是实在射不出来了，估计又会被这下插到高潮。

“不是说好…让我，…嗯啊！自己动的吗…”

“你太慢了，这样什么时候才能让我射出来？乖，好好做，不然我们两个都不好受。”

“呜呜，奇犽、大笨蛋！……嗯……啊……迟泄混蛋！”

奇犽看着意乱情迷在他身上起伏，又咬牙切齿呻吟的小杰，“讨厌我了吗？”

“喜欢！最喜欢，奇犽了！…啊嗯……啊、啊……”

小杰抱住奇犽，脸贴着他的胸，奇犽不客气得含住送上门的乳首，舌头舔舐着，牙齿轻轻咬住乳尖往后拉扯，小杰失声叫了出来，同时忍受着胸口麻痒和下肢酸软，轻喘着在奇犽耳边呻吟，“快点给我好不好，下面快被奇犽干得没有知觉了…”

“真没办法，你越来越会撒娇了啊。”

“奇犽，最近好黏人啊……嗯！啊啊啊！......慢点，奇犽，我错了！啊！不黏人，不黏人！啊嗯！呀啊啊！！”

失去了主动权和节奏，小杰差点被顶飞了，被插得浑浑噩噩的脑子里不禁愤恨，为什么奇犽体力这么好啊。被干得摇晃的视野低头看向奇犽，他脸上一层薄红，额头微微渗着汗水，沉迷贪恋他身体的表情性感没边了，跟不上他动作的小杰也来了感觉，体内仿佛不会停歇的侵犯着他的肉棒燃尽他的欲火，对奇犽的爱意瞬息燎原。

终于做完时小杰被折腾得只想昏睡过去。赤裸的肌肤因为激烈的情事染着一层粉，少年成长中的身体如同新春抽条的枝干，身材匀称充满活力，手脚纤长，大腿内侧肌肉因为过激的行为仍在轻微抽搐，充血红肿的穴口一时无法合拢，微微翕张，射在里面过多的精水缓缓流了出来。

满足尽兴的奇犽拿过手边的水仰头灌下，抱着迷糊的小杰去浴室清理，昏昏沉沉的手脚都没力气抬，任奇犽摆弄，在清洗中又被占了不少便宜。

奇犽曾经做梦也没想到能和小杰发展成这样的关系。

12岁那年他清晰冷静发现喜欢上了他的第一个，也是最好的朋友，已经做好深埋这段感情无疾而终的打算。从12岁到17岁，他们曾一起四处旅行探险，也曾因各自道路目标不同分开过，然后兜兜转转又重新相遇，奇犽一直默默充当小杰的守护者，最重要的友人，救过他的命，保护他，帮过他不知多少次。

奇犽什么也没说过，能做最好的朋友就很好了，这样告诉自己，然后在奇犽17岁生日那天，小杰为他庆祝，拉着奇犽的手，眼睛里有星星闪耀，“生日快乐！能遇到奇犽真是太好了，我最喜欢奇犽了！”

奇犽面不改色，这些年小杰的最喜欢他听到很多次，已经能微笑回应，我也是。小杰十分开心，说着太好了，然后在满脸错愕的奇犽面前脱光了衣服，拉着他僵硬的手，摸上自己赤裸的身体。

那一晚的记忆有点恍惚不真实，奇犽的春梦里也没出现过那样的场景。两个人的第一次很生涩，奇犽结束梦游状态，进入小杰的身体时，才真实的清醒了过来。

因为无法控制的欲望和再无法压抑的心情，动作甚至算得上粗鲁，一开始还故作坚强的小杰忍不住哭了，奇犽却没有停，他把小杰喊疼悉数当作自己在喊疼，忍了这么久没有出口的感情一经宣泄便顷刻决堤，哪怕伤到小杰，虽然不忍心，小杰在哭，他便当作他替自己哭，小杰挣扎让他停下，那点挣扎全部暴力镇压，至于停下，一旦开始哪可能停呢？

压抑良久的欲望倾泻而出，回过神的时候小杰失去了意识。有点内疚，但更多的却是释然，小杰醒过来时看到奇犽，一瞬间的神情是怯怯的，却还是靠过来拥住奇犽，手轻轻拍着他的背，碰到背上被小杰抓伤的地方奇犽也脸色未变，他好像还停留在瑰丽虚幻的迷梦中，醒不过来。

心意相通尝到快乐的两个人不知什么是节制，那段时间在奇犽家里每一个角落，尝试了各种各样的姿势，小杰在情事中并不扭捏，而且身体韧性颇佳，什么样的姿势都能承受。

一开始奇犽倒是有点放不开，也有第一次做到小杰昏过去的顾虑，然而小杰两腿往奇犽腰间一缠，不停的再来，还要，好厉害，奇犽的好硬啊，肏得我好舒服，只要有感觉，什么话都喊得出。

在小杰的纵容下，奇犽不再克制了，开始还会试探小杰忍耐的底线，发现小杰对他没设底线后，便放心大胆，而无论怎样过分，小杰都无比乖顺得忍耐着，好像是想让奇犽有无条件被爱的安全感。

而小杰也常常主动求欢，也并不在意地点。想要奇犽的时候在野外也不愿收敛，幕天席地中两人野兽般交合，毫无顾忌的索取享受对方的身体。

小杰不再像12岁时那样穿着露到大腿根的短裤，在家里常穿着奇犽的上衣，因为两人身高拉开点距离，宽大的上衣穿着像裙子，里面穿着底裤，然而奇犽性急的时候懒得脱，拨开小内裤提枪就上了，总是让小杰的内裤沾上各种体液湿的一塌糊涂。

久而久之小杰底下干脆不穿了，方便奇犽兴致来了撩开衣摆便可以随时随地干他。两人过了一段很是荒唐又蜜里调油的日子。

唯一一点让小杰不满的是奇犽体力比他好很多，很多次小杰已经又累又爽魂飞到九霄云外，每每从短暂失去意识小死一回般的高潮中醒来，奇犽仍勇猛地骑在他身上耸动，小杰失神的时候奇犽在他体内缓慢抽动，等他回过神才猛烈摆腰，全身软绵绵使不上力的小杰肉壁不停抽搐，好像想把他夹到射，又像要把在体内肆虐的肉棒挤出去，却被奇犽奖赏般地猛力肏更狠。

“奇、犽......——啊啊啊！...唔！啊嗯！！......求求你，放过我......呜呜，不要了...”

小杰受不住了哭着求他，可是在床上时奇犽只想让他哭得更厉害，让小杰从里到外染满他的精液，让他全身都是自己的味道。


End file.
